A Life on the Edge
by Indigo Angels
Summary: Face arrives in Vietnam determined to go it alone in Hannibal's unit; Murdock, struggling with the war himself, has other ideas.  Written for the kinkmeme July challenge, but NOT slash. Final chapter now posted.
1. Chapter 1

Murdock walked across the compound, his head in a whirl, oblivious to the heat of the day and the sounds of the jungle and the Hueys thundering over head. He had been convinced he was screwed here, he'd crashed a chopper, put it out of action for good, left four guys in medical and why? Because he'd created a disaster out of a perfectly routine mission. He shouldn't have stopped his meds like that; the meds hardly anyone knew he was taking, the meds he shouldn't be on if he was involved in active service... But ever since he'd been shot down heading out to a mission, the only survivor of the fire ball that had engulfed his chopper – well, he'd needed those tablets just to get by.

But before he'd even had the chance to explain, to try and justify why he should be allowed to stay and not shipped out on a Section 8, they'd just let him go, unlocked the door and chucked him out. And even stranger, was the thought that he'd seen Face sitting on a straight backed chair in another office just as he was leaving. What the hell was going on? Murdock turned a corner and headed towards the officer's quarters, there was one man for sure who'd have some answers.

Hannibal Smith looked over the papers in front of him and rubbed his forehead in frustration. He'd known the kid was desperate to get away from him, hadn't wanted this posting, hadn't wanted this team, but still, to pull a stunt like that? Endanger the lives of ten good men just to get moved on? He couldn't see it. According to the kid's statement, there'd been an argument between him and Murdock; the pilot had refused to drop him at a local village on the way back to base, seems the kid had a 'lady friend' he kept there. So eventually Face had lost his temper, grabbed the controls and tried to force Murdock to land only ending up ditching the chopper in a rice paddy.

The files were slammed shut and Hannibal tipped back in his seat, smouldering cigar in his lips, brain running a mile a minute as he considered all the things that didn't make sense. Face losing his temper for one, ever since the kid had arrived he'd been as cool as cucumber the whole time; no one ever got him riled up, no one ever seemed to push his buttons, no matter what they said or did to him, and Hannibal knew damn well that there had been plenty of that type of shit going on.

Then there was the fact that none of the other passengers in the Huey could remember and argument between the two men. Sure they were all tired, some injured, and on their way back into base, and they could certainly vouch for seeing Face and Murdock wrestling over the controls, but no one remembers the argument preceding that. Weird. And then of course there was this mysterious girl in the village, the one that Face was refusing to name in order to protect her. Hannibal frowned, now that was plain bullshit – Face never left the base, hell, he hardly left his hooch unless he had to, just stayed on his bunk, scowling at anyone who went near him and ignoring Murdock's constant offers of friendship. No, Hannibal was positive, there was no girlfriend, and this whole business smelt worse than the gutters in Hanoi. He was very much looking forward to discussing the whole affair with Murdock.

"Hey, fool!" Murdock was almost at Hannibal's hooch when BA came jogging up to him, envelope in his hand. "You heard about Face, man?"

Murdock's stomach dropped, he didn't like the sound of this much at all. "Face? he tentatively asked.

"Yeah, the MPs came and took him 'bout an hour ago, no one knows why, but he left this for you, give it to me jus' before they slapped the cuffs on 'im."

Murdock looked up, his eyes wide in shock, "They cuffed him? Man, BA, what did he do?"

"Dunno," BA answered already walking off, "but whatever it was, gets his annoying butt outta our team though, yeah?"

Murdock watched him go, wishing BA wouldn't talk about the kid like that, and then ripped open the envelope, his heart falling right into his boots as he read Face's hastily scribbled note.


	2. Chapter 2

Two months previously

Hannibal looked up from his desk as the sound of choppers filled the air and frowned, looked like this was his new lieutenant arriving, the last thing he needed to be dealing with right now. His last Lt. was still out of medical leave, a leg full of shrapnel, but Hannibal had wanted to wait for him, wanted him back, that had been the original deal, and one that General Hasberg had reneged on in Hannibal's view. Apparently he wasn't going to let Hannibal run a man down any longer, said he needed to be at full strength to take on some of the missions he'd lined up. Hannibal scowled out of the window at the dust cloud the Huey had kicked up. Full strength? So that's why he'd sent him some green as grass Lt. never been in country before? Fucking great.

There was a knock at the door and Hannibal steeled himself, trying to remember all he could from the kid's files, Lt. Templeton Peck, twenty four, first posting, excellent scores and a poor as fuck disciplinary record. He felt that was all he really needed to know. "Come in!" he yelled and sat back in his seat to wait.

The door opened and Hannibal had to school his features into neutrality as the new Lt., kit bag slung over one shoulder stepped in. Twenty four? Never on this earth, kid wasn't a day over nineteen and he frowned, wondering if he'd been sent the right officer. "Lt. Peck?" he queried leaning forward in his chair.

Cold blue eyes in an expressionless face met his and the kid even seemed to sigh a little. "Obviously," he snapped out, "or I wouldn't have that written on my shirt now would I? Sir." He gestured at the name stitched onto his breast pocket and returned to staring at Hannibal with a challenge in his eyes.

Biting down on his anger, Hannibal leaned right back in his chair, reclining with his arms folded across his chest and just staring at his new subordinate. Peck gazed back, eyes cool and empty and Hannibal let him, knowing he would win any battle of wills this boy wanted to start and he was right, within five minutes Peck was edging around nervously, eyes still on Hannibal but confidence nowhere near as high as it had been.

"I've read your file," Hannibal told him, his own eyes boring across the room, "and I know your reputation for trouble," had he imagined that or had the kid's chin lifted just a little there? A chink in the armour perhaps? "If you think you are going to come to my unit and act up like that here, then you are seriously mistaken, kid, you got that?" He watched carefully for some reaction, some flicker of annoyance but there was nothing.

Hannibal sighed and went back to his paperwork. "Right, well I'm too busy to babysit you today. Head over to the mess and get something to eat, and while you are there ask for Captain Murdock, he's our pilot, and he'll be showing you the ropes. Dismissed." At that he looked down and started reading his file, only looking up when he heard the door closing and watching as Peck, his kit bag slung over his shoulder, made his way over to the mess tent. Hannibal watched him until he'd disappeared out of sight and then sighed. Damn kid was going to be a whole lot of trouble.

* * *

><p>Murdock was at a loose end, no missions to fly today, no training or manoeuvres, just dead time, hanging around, waiting for the new LT who may or may not be showing up today, and no one to spend it with. He sighed and went back to drawing patterns in his oatmeal with the tip of his spoon, random swirls and curls, filling the surface with an intricate maze and wished, just for once, that there was someone in this whole damn country he could call a real buddy. He had acquaintances, obviously, loads of them, and plenty of drinking partners too, but a friend? No. No way. James Murdock was just too far off the rails for that.<p>

He had the team off course, who always included him, who let him stay in their hooch when he wasn't welcome in his own, but he wasn't daft about how they felt about him. Hannibal respected him, trusted him, but knew, more than anyone, the struggles he had to be 'normal'; Ray was always kind to him, very solicitous, but Murdock felt that was because he thought the pilot fragile, needing handling with kid gloves, and BA, well, sometimes he felt that BA was barely managing not to strangle him. Maybe this new LT would be someone he could connect with, Hannibal had said he was twenty four, same age as Murdock, that had to be a good sign, yeah?

The mess was almost empty and the patterns in Murdock's oatmeal complete when the doors swung open again and a young officer walked in, young being the right word for him. Murdock looked up from his seat in the corner as the kid wandered along the counter, turning his nose up at all that was left before speaking to one of the guys cleaning up. Murdock watched carefully from under the rim of his cap; at first he'd thought that this must be Hannibal's new LT, but then when he'd seen the kid's face, recognised how young he was, he quickly changed his mind. But now, as the cleaning guy, Marco, turned and pointed to Murdock across the room, he reassessed again, sitting up to catch the new guy's attention.

Their eyes met and Murdock smiled broadly, rising from his seat and extending a hand, "Welcome to Kontum, weary traveller!" he said, "I will be your guide for the duration of your stay and if you have any problems or difficulties then feel free to call on me at any time, think of me as your personal concierge, Howlin' Mad Murdock!"

The new LT reached out his hand in reply and briefly shook Murdock's proffered one. "Peck," he said voice totally lacking in any warmth or friendliness. "And I don't need you to babysit me, show me where I'm sleeping and then leave me alone."

Murdock did a complete and utter double take, blinking stupidly at the LT before letting his hand fall back to side. It wasn't that he was unused to people being rude to him, they did it all the damn time, it was just he was unused to people being rude to him _before_ he'd had the chance to piss them off. Somehow he felt that he and this kid were not going to get along.

* * *

><p>By the time he'd been at the base for five days, Peck had managed to ruffle the feathers of just about every man he'd come into contact with. Murdock had hung back out of the way, reluctant to get on the end of that bitter tongue anymore, but curious as to how someone so young could be so rude, so arrogant, so <em>bitter<em> about everything. It was almost as if he were deliberately stirring up trouble.

He watched as the kid coolly rebuffed every offer of friendship that came his way, never once losing his temper, never once losing the tight grip he held on himself, not even when he eventually came to blows with BA in the hooch one night.

They'd had a tiring day, preparing for their first mission with Peck on board the next morning and had been told by Hannibal to get an early night. They were tired and sore, more than a little overwrought thinking about the mission the next day, so Murdock was surprised that Peck chose that moment to make a comment about the photo of BA's mom he had pinned next to his cot.

Heading out to the showers, towel slung over his shoulder, Peck had stood at the head of BA's bed and took a moment to obviously study the picture. "Hey, Baracus," his voice, as usual was totally devoid of any emotion, "that your girl? Hell, man, I knew there wasn't much choice up there in the Windy City, but fuck, surely you could do better than that?"

BA moved so fast that Ray's bark of warning didn't even have time to register. He tackled Peck around the waist, slamming him to the floor and following up with a solid left hook to the jaw. Murdock started forward, intent on splitting the fight up before BA killed their green LT, but Ray held him back. "Leave it Murdock," he said, eyes grave, "the kid's had it coming to him, better off BA now than a bunch of Marines out in the camp somewhere."

Murdock frowned but stopped in his tracks, turning to watch as Peck managed to wriggle out from under BA's bulk and get a solid fist into the side of the big guy's head, knocking him over on his side. Ray raised his brows in surprise, BA must have been twice the kid's weight, he'd have thought the whole thing would have been over in a matter of minutes, but Peck was holding his own. There was no finesse about the way he fought, no elegance or style, but he was a scrapper, quick and dirty, and Ray recognised a street fighter when he saw one.

He also recognised his CO as he saw him heading over to their hooch, folders stuffed under his arm and knew the time had come to intervene. "Boss is coming!" he hissed, immediately falling onto BA, grabbing him around the biceps and trying to haul him away while Murdock did the same for Peck, trying to pin his flailing arms to his sides and he struggled and writhed trying to get back at BA, and that's how Hannibal found them.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, the sergeant and the lieutenant were standing to attention, side by side in Hannibal's office, his blue eyes furious as he stared at them. They'd had their reaming out and were now waiting for Hannibal's decision on their punishments, both dripping blood onto their fatigues, BA's brown eyes filled with shame, Peck's curiously blank.<p>

Hannibal turned away and shook his head, "Right, BA, three weeks latrine duties, you got that? Starting the day we get back from the mission."

BA knew a good deal when he heard one and instantly saluted, standing to even sharper attention, "Sir, yes, sir!" he responded, eyes respectfully on the wall in front of him.

"Alright, dismissed."

Instantly, turning on his heel, BA marched to the door and Peck's gaze drifted to his commander, "Me too then, sir?" he asked innocently and Hannibal turned his cold eyes his way.

"No. Not you 'sir'. You are going nowhere until I get some answers out of you!"

Peck's eyebrows rose into his fringe, "Answers, sir? We already told you that the fight was the result of some confusion over Baracus' mother. How was I supposed to know how touchy a subject it was for him?"

"I think you knew damn well what you were doing, lieutenant," Hannibal's voice was quiet, deadly. "But the question I would like answering is why. Why pick a fight with BA, the man most likely to put you in medical? You got a death wish or something?" It had been a joke, a flippant remark, but the way that Peck's eye had twitched just ever so slightly at that remark suddenly sent chills racing through Hannibal's heart.

"Of course not, sir," but the voice, when it came was as smooth as ice. "Why would I do that? I'd have to be crazy to wind Baracus up; you must be confusing me with Murdock."

Hannibal stiffened. Murdock was an excellent pilot and a damn good man, the last thing he needed were members of his own team getting at him. His eyes narrowed as he came up with an idea. "I should put you in the brig for this lieutenant," again no reaction from Peck, "but I have a much better idea. When we get back from this mission, you will be Captain Murdock's little helper for the rest of the month. You can assist him with his reports, general maintenance, hell, even sorting his damn laundry out for all I care. I don't care what he asks you to do, you'll do it." He waited to see if Peck reacted, but again there was nothing. Hannibal sighed. "Right, Peck, out of my sight and let's see if Murdock can teach you some manners."

With the briefest of salutes, Peck turned and walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Much to Hannibal's relief the mission went well. Peck played his part to perfection, the consummate professional and he was just starting to think that maybe the kid had reconsidered his attitude when they got back to base and he flatly refused to join them for drinks. Hannibal and BA just turned on the spot and left him to it, in no mood to try and cajole their sullen LT into socialising with them, but Ray, getting fed up of the tension in the hooch wasn't going to give up so easily. Murdock, meanwhile, just hung around in the doorway, not sure exactly what he should do.

"Come on, Face," Ray coaxed, using the nickname he'd recently been given, "It was your first time out and we did well, come and have a drink to celebrate."

"Celebrate?" Face muttered, eyes fixed on the ceiling as he reclined on his bunk, "Why would anyone want to celebrate coming back to a dump like this?"

Ray's smile faded away, "Because it's better than not coming back at all, and if you'd ever lost anyone out here, kid, you'd know that," and then he turned on his heel storming out of the hooch to join Hannibal and BA.

Murdock, however, stayed, silently lurking in the doorway, waiting to see what Face would do with the rest of his night, if he really did just lie on his cot and stare at the ceiling all those hours he was in here alone. He didn't have to wait long. Within minutes, the LT had stood up and flicked the lights off before Murdock heard him crash back down onto his bunk. Shortly afterwards, the sound of muffled sobs could be heard from his corner and Murdock quickly pulled away, not wanting to intrude. His head was full of thoughts as he slowly made his way across base to join the others.

Murdock hadn't been at all sure when Hannibal had outlined his plan to him. Ray had come down with a recurrence of his malaria the day after their first mission, and it looked as if they would be confined to base for the rest of the month, Murdock would still get missions of course, the team weren't the only ones he flew, but now he would have a silent and sullen LT tagging along with him wherever he went. Great.

The first day was busy, but stressful in a completely new definition for Murdock. He was one of those people that others found hard to like; he seemed to rub people up the wrong way without even trying. Consequently, he spent much of his time trying to be everyone's friend, trying to smooth over their cracks and generally get into their good books any way possible. Face, it seemed was the exact opposite. People were drawn to him, his baby face (the origin of his nick name), blond hair and blue eyes lured them in like a moth to a flame. But as soon as they approached him, they pretty soon backed off again. He was rude, arrogant beyond belief and seemed to be going out of his way to make himself as unpopular as ever.

He'd gone along with Murdock to drop some Marines up in Da Nang and now they were flying back to base, just the two of them in the cockpit and Murdock was, uncharacteristically, seething. Face seemed annoying oblivious to the atmosphere he had created and was nonchalantly looking out of the window at the green carpet spread out below them. Eventually, Murdock could stand it no longer.

"What is it with you?" he eventually spat, "Why the hell do you have to be so damn unpleasant all the time?"

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Face slowly turn to look at him. "I have no idea what you are on about," he eventually replied, "I can't help it if people don't like me."

"Huh!" Murdock turned in his seat now to check that the blank expression he was expecting was actually in place. "Like hell you can't. I get the feeling you could charm worms from the ground if you set your mind to it, but instead you'd rather drive people away. Why is that, hey?"

A thrill of success suddenly flashed through the captain's chest as he saw, for the very briefest of seconds, that unflappable expression falter, a little bit of... something showing through. Oh, he'd hit a nerve there, that's for sure, maybe robot boy wasn't quite as good at this act as he thought he was.

"Fuck off, Murdock," came the laconic voice in reply, "you ever thought that I don't try to drive everyone away? Maybe just those I don't like?"

The barb didn't hurt Murdock, mainly because he knew it was a lie. The kid was equally objectionable to all people he met, never seen anyone he'd been even half way pleasant to. "Whatever. But don't forget here, your little crusade to be the most unpopular Green Beret in the history of 'Nam notwithstanding, you're not the only one being damaged here."

"What do you mean?" Face's answer was instantaneous and more natural sounding than anything the pilot had ever heard from him before.

"Cause your obnoxious attitude don't just cover you, muchacho," Murdock carefully banked the plane around to set final course for landing, "rubs off on me too. And while you seem to like baiting those bigger and tougher than yourself, Murdock here would quite like to get through his tour without being killed by one of his own side!"

Face fell silent and turned back to the window, and all other attempts at conversation on the way back were instantly thwarted.

When they got back there was a message from Hannibal to swing by the mail house and pick up the mail for the whole team. Face seemed keen to avoid this particular job, but Murdock reminded him of Hannibal's order and so the kid acquiesced, slipping his blank expression back in place and just trailing three steps behind Murdock the whole way.

As they walked in, they almost collided head on with BA who was just coming out, a sack full of letters and parcels in his arms. "Hey Murdock!" he greeted the pilot, studiously avoiding looking at Face. "You come for the mail? I already picked it up."

"Great!" Murdock said, his whole face lighting up, "anything there for me?"

"Yep," BA said, still walking and making Murdock and Face move with him to keep up. "You got four letters and a Care Paco."

"Yes!" Murdock said, looking at the sack BA carried with barely contained excitement.

"Ray got six letters, _six_, man! Hannibal got a load of boring stuff and a Care Paco, I got two letters, a parcel and a Care Paco and you, Pretty Boy," he turned to meet Face's blank stare, "got absolutely nothing! Again!" BA chuckled, for some reason that Murdock couldn't work out, finding that fact incredibly amusing.

Murdock's glee at the treasures waiting for him in BA's sack were dampened ever so slightly by the emptiness in Face's expression and the flat way he held BA's amused eyes as he told him to 'Fuck right off Baracus.'

It had started raining, hard, by the time they got back the hooch but that didn't stop Face from taking off again as soon as the first Care Paco was opened, and by the time he came back, over two hours later, Murdock noticed that he was soaked right through to his skin.


	4. Chapter 4

As usual Face ate alone in the mess that night, an arrangement that he had stuck to since his first day on base and one which no one raised an eyebrow at now. All except Murdock who couldn't keep his eyes off that bent, blonde head, wondering what on earth he could get from sitting off on his own in silence day after day, thinking about the empty look on his face as BA joked about the mail. Abruptly, he made a decision, and without saying anything to the rest of the team, he got up and walked over to Face's bench, dropping his tray on the table across from the lieutenant's and offering up a dazzling smile as Face raised his head.

"Hey there buddy!" he offered cheerily, "Thought I'd come and keep you company!"

Instantly, Face's eyes were back on his meal. "You're not my buddy and I don't want your company. Smith making me spend meal times with you now as well? Man sure knows how to draw up a punishment."

For a second, Murdock's smile wavered, but then he plastered it back on again. "No, the colonel hasn't ordered me over here, did I 'cause I wanted to."

"Yeah?" Face looked up, cold eyes latching straight onto Murdock's, "Well you are even crazier than I thought then, Murdock, which, quite frankly, will take some doing." And with that he picked up his tray of unfinished food and dumped it on the counter before walking out, missing Murdock's morose expression and BA's glare as they followed him out of the mess.

* * *

><p>As the evening drew on, it found the team in their usual pursuits. Hannibal was in his office finishing up paper work, Ray was laid on his cot reading, Murdock had gone out to check his missions for the next day, BA was trying to repair an old radio on the table in the corner and Face was laid on his back, one arm behind his head, one across his chest as he stared silently up at the ceiling. Tonight, however, the tension in the room was a little high.<p>

BA kept on lifting his head from his repair, shooting surreptitious looks at the lieutenant who was studiously ignoring him, while Ray kept on glancing at BA over the top of his book, his brow furrowed in concern. Eventually, it seemed that BA's patience had worn out.

Slowly and carefully, he put the remains of his radio down and got to his feet, Ray tracking his every move as he walked to stand at the end of Face's cot. "Hey," he barked as he kicked the end of the cot, "I want a word with you pretty boy."

Face's eyes slid from the ceiling to rest on BA's thunderous expression, before drifting back up again, a look of complete and utter boredom on his face. "Yeah? Well that's too bad Baracus, 'cause I'm too busy doing fuck all to talk to you."

Ray rolled his eyes and BA moved. Quicker than a flash he was on top of Face, lifting him by his shirt and slamming him into the wall before the kid even had the chance to get his own shot in. Ray winced at the thump of Face's head making contact with the wooden frame of the hooch.

"Well you aint never too busy to listen to me when I want you to, you got that?"

The lack of a smart answer made Ray nervous and he got up from his cot to walk round where he could see what was going on a bit better. BA still had Face by the shirt, but the lieutenant's hands were slack on the bed next to him, his eyes looking dazed and disorientated as blood slowly seeped out into his hair.

"Bosco," Ray warned him quietly.

"He listening to me now though!" BA seethed, "'Bout time he learned his lesson!"

Ray just shook his head and folded his arms watching carefully.

"Right, pretty, I don't care what you wanna do with yourself when you here, I don't care if you wanna make the whole damn base hate you, but I tell you where I do draw the line," Face's eyes were drifting closed and BA shook him, hard, to make him open them again and look up at him. "I draw the line with you upsettin' that fool right? When all he's doin' is tryin' to make your miserable life a bit better."

"I never asked him to," Face muttered and Ray was concerned by the obvious slur to his voice.

"No, he doin' it 'cause he's a good man an' he don't want to find you beaten to death on the edge of the base somewhere!"

Face smiled at him, a cold, empty smile. "Yeah, Baracus? That's what you'd do is it?"

BA growled in anger and drew his fist back, just as Ray stepped forward and a voice from the doorway stopped them all. "BA?" Everyone stopped, frozen in their own almost comical tableau, and turned to look at Murdock standing open mouthed in the doorway. They watched the pilot's eyes flick from Ray to BA to Face, before darkening and shifting back to BA, narrowed and deadly serious. "Let go of him," he whispered, a threat clear in his voice. "Hannibal said you weren't to touch him again, remember?"

BA snarled and threw Face down on the bed, much harder than he needed to. "Me and the boy just been havin' a little chat, that's all," he muttered stalking back to his radio.

"That right?" Murdock asked, his voice sharp. "That why he's bleedin' all over his bed then is it?"

Shrugging nonchalantly, BA sat down at his radio while Face, put a shaky hand up to his head, looking at the blood he found on his fingers in surprise.

"You alright, kid?" This was Ray, stepping up to the edge of the bed, hoping to get chance to check out the damage before deciding if Hannibal needed to be involved or not.

But Face swung his feet off the cot and onto the floor, standing up straight with just the tiniest hint of a stagger before he turned and set the full force of his glare onto Ray, "The fuck you care," he muttered and pushed past him, past Murdock without even looking at the pilot and out into the darkness beyond.

The three men left in the hooch stood in silence, each one consumed by their own thoughts. The main one in Murdock's mind being, 'Well, isn't that exactly what you wanted from us, Face? Not to care?'

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes Murdock waited in the tense and silent hooch before he got up and stalked to the door. No one asked where he was going; no one needed to.<p>

It took him fifteen minutes to find him, in the shower block right across the other side of the FOB, looking in one of the tiny mirrors and dabbing at his bleeding head with a wad of damp toilet paper. "Hey," Murdock said from the door, not wanting to startle him.

Face looked up and Murdock could see that that impenetrable exterior wasn't quite in place.

"Fuck off Murdock." The familiar sneer was there but there was no heat in the words and a definite shake to his voice.

Murdock didn't fuck off, he just sighed and wandered over, taking the first aid kit from his pocket and pulling out some antiseptic and some cotton wool. He'd expected some resistance, token at least but there was none, Face just hung his head and leaned on the edge of the sink, his hands white knuckled and trembling slightly while Murdock cleaned him up.

"There you go, buddy," Murdock said at last, throwing the bloody scraps into the bin, "You aint gonna need stitches I don't think. Seems to be closin' up alright on its own."

"Thanks," Face whispered and Murdock leaned on the side of the sink next to him, looking at the top of his bent head and frowning.

Five minutes went by in silence before either of them spoke again, and it was Murdock, of course who broke the silence again. "You know, buddy," he said, his voice sounding a lot surer than he felt, "I could really do with a drink. Officer's mess is still open, you gonna come with me?"

For a minute, just a minute, Murdock thought he was going to say yes but then he saw Face's shoulders stiffen and he pulled himself up off the sink, robot mask firmly back in place. "No," he said, not quite looking at Murdock in the mirror. "I'm tired." And then he turned and walked out.

Finding himself suddenly alone in the shower block, Murdock smiled at his reflection in the mirror, "Well, muchacho, I think we're making progress!" he told himself cheerily, "At least he didn't tell us to fuck off again!"


	5. Chapter 5

BA it seemed was still mad as hell at Face and didn't miss a single opportunity to show him. Ray as well, while maybe not being as overt about it as BA certainly wasn't going to stick his neck out to stop things and also had a good laugh at the lieutenant's expense on more than one occasion. It was nothing major, childish things really, filling his boots with water, sprinkling sand in his sheets, taking all the underwear out of his kit bag, throwing flour into his shower cubicle, tripping him up as he went by, third grade stuff, but Face never reacted. Nothing more than a cold glare ever left him and to BA, that just seemed an invitation to escalate.

Eventually the petty bullying came to the attention of Hannibal who watched stoically as they trained over the course one day at BA's constant attempts to shove Face off the equipment or barge him into the mud, all of which were met by passive indifference from the victim. It was only when Murdock arrived to watch and stood off to the side glaring daggers at the sergeant that Hannibal decided to intervene.

Face had been walking across the logs, five meters up over a mud pit. The kid was as agile as a goat and hadn't fallen once all day, not unless BA had been anywhere near him that is. As Hannibal and Murdock watched, BA surreptitiously walked towards one of the supporting posts, eyes fixed on Face and a smile curving his lips. "That's it LT," he shouted, "Keep going!"

Face's eyes flicked down to the sergeant, suspicion clear in his expression, and then back up, intent on finishing his run. It was at this point that BA stumbled, knocking heavily into the wooden support and causing Face to pitch awkwardly into the muddy pit below.

"Fucking hell!" Murdock hissed, vaulting over the fence and running to Face's side, past BA and Ray who were doubled up with laughter and getting to Face just in time to help haul him to his feet. If he was expecting thanks, he was sorely disappointed. As soon as Face was back on dry ground he wrenched his arm out of Murdock's grasp, and throwing a filthy, in more ways than one, look at BA stomped away from them all.

Hannibal, who had been watching the entire show through narrowed eyes, took his cigar from his mouth and straightened up off the fence. "Lieutenant!" he bawled and everyone stopped to look his way, including Face. "Get yourself cleaned up and be in my office in ten minutes. Understand?"

For just a second it looked as though the kid was going to argue, but then his shoulders slumped and he muttered a reluctant, "Yes, sir," before traipsing off through the base back to the hooch. Hannibal turned on his heel to return to his office, missing the fist bump that passed between Ray and BA as they carried on laughing. Murdock shook his head, "You two are idiots," he hissed as he passed them by on the way to his next mission.

* * *

><p>It was a still damp but stony looking Face who arrived at Hannibal's office nine minutes later and Hannibal left him standing at attention there for a good five minutes as he looked him over carefully. "You know why you're here, kid?" he eventually asked.<p>

Face stiffened slightly and stared at the wall above Hannibal's head and the boss smiled, knowing that Face was intent on playing the good soldier role today. "Sir, no, sir."

Nodding pleasantly Hannibal looked up at his rigid lieutenant. "I'd like you to explain what happened on the balance beam today."

"Nothing, sir," Face answered quickly, "I fell, sir."

Silence fell again as Hannibal looked at Face, noting his rigid jaw, the paleness of his skin and he frowned, wondering if the kid had lost weight since he'd arrived, and it wasn't like he'd had much to lose in the first place. It was time to bring all this craziness to an end.

"Sit down, Face," and for the first time Face looked at his commander, his eyes wide and wary as he slowly sank into the wooden chair in front of Hannibal's desk.

"You didn't want this posting did you?" Hannibal asked him, his voice light and pleasant.

Face's eyes shifted to the wall again, "No, sir."

Hannibal watched him, "You gonna tell me why?"

There was only the briefest of pauses. "No, sir."

"I see," Hannibal couldn't hold back his smirk. "You know I could order you to tell me."

"Yes, sir," Face replied, eyes now on the front of Hannibal's desk, "but you still couldn't make me."

Mulling this over, Hannibal rubbed the cigar between his fingers and then decided to change tack. "What's going on with you and Sergeant Baracus, kid?"

"Nothing, sir," Face predictably answered.

"Bullshit. I know he's been yanking your chain, I've been waiting for you to step up and do something about it."

This time Face glanced up again, confusion in his eyes, "You made your views on fighting perfectly clear the last time, sir," he answered quietly and Hannibal rolled his eyes.

"I didn't mean land him one, lieutenant, although you seem more than capable of doing just that," Hannibal had been surprised at the state BA was in after their last little confrontation the previous week. "I mean take it in hand, you outrank the man after all."

"Yes, sir," Face replied and Hannibal frowned, wondering what that was supposed to mean.

"Would you prefer it I spoke to him?" he asked quietly, already knowing the answer he would get.

"No, sir!" and it was the closest thing to an emotional response that Hannibal had ever seen from the kid.

He nodded. "I thought not. Well, lieutenant, if you don't handle this then I will have to, is that clear?"

Face nodded, "Yes, sir."

There was another pause of silence as Hannibal chewed on his cigar. "You still want out of my team then?"

Face shuffled awkwardly, "Yes, sir."

"Anywhere particular you wanted to go?"

Face looked up and met his eye and there was something in there that Hannibal couldn't quite place, but then the look was gone and Face sat up a bit straighter. "Yes, sir. Colonel Harper's unit, sir."

For a second Hannibal was shocked, but then it all made sense. "Harper," he said to Face, "reputation for suicide missions. Interesting."

"I'm good enough," Face interjected quickly.

"Oh, I know you are," Hannibal agreed, "but what's the point in just being good enough to die?"

Face seemed to pale even more than before but returned Hannibal's stare without flinching. His commander sighed. "Right, kid, you are dismissed. Go find Captain Murdock and stay the hell away from BA for the rest of the day. After that I expect you to sort this situation, or I will sort it for you. Understood?"

"Understood, sir." Face rose, his expression a mask of indifference, and walked out into the heat of the afternoon.


	6. Chapter 6

Murdock was just finishing his pre-flight checks when Face appeared in the hanger and swung himself into the co-pilots seat in silence. "Hey," Murdock smiled at him, "I'm doing a service run up to Da Nang this afternoon, overnight stay an' everything. You comin'? Be nice to have some company..."

For a minute Face didn't reply, just sat and stared out of the window at the empty hanger before shifting in the seat and looking away from Murdock completely. "Sure. Why not," he replied in a barely audible voice.

"Awesome!" Murdock exclaimed. "We can be bunk buddies an' tell ghost stories an' eat popcorn, if I had any, an' sing songs an'-" Face turned to Murdock and gave him a flat look which stopped the pilot dead in his tracks. "Or..." he amended, going back to his pre-flight checks, "we can just sit real quiet and watch the jungle go by."

He kept his head down as he checked dials and switches, so he missed the tiniest hint of a smile that flitted over Face's features. The lieutenant pushed himself up out of his seat. "When's your slot?" he asked.

Murdock looked at his watch, "14.30."

"Okay," Face was ducking out of the cockpit now, "need to get my gear. Back in a few."

Murdock stopped his checks and watched as the young LT made his way across the hanger, back straight, hands in his pockets and suddenly a huge grin spread over his face. "Progress?" he whispered to himself, "Oh, yesiree, most definitely progress!"

* * *

><p>They made good time into Da Nang and Murdock was so pleased to have Face with him that he didn't even mind that the LT curled up in his seat and fell asleep the second the wheels left the ground in Kontum. Once they landed, Face went and sat on a crate at the side of the warehouse and stayed out of the way while Murdock's plane was unloaded and loaded back up again.<p>

It was dark when they had finished and Murdock was hot and tired as he made his way over to where he'd last seen Face, looking forward to a shower, something hot inside him and maybe a few beers, not that he'd ever known Face to drink at all. He rounded the corner and stopped, finding Face exactly where he'd left him, but curled on his side on top of the crate, arm folded across his stomach and knees drawn up, fast asleep. For a second the pilot just stopped and stared, amazed at how Face managed to look even younger as he slept, and so much more relaxed, as if the weight of the world had slipped from his shoulders. Murdock smiled to himself and crept over to wake his companion.

"Hey," he whispered, "Facey-wacey-woo! Time to wake up buddy!"

Face murmured something intelligible and tried to turn away, but Murdock, smiling indulgently, stroked down his arm. "Come on, rise and shine," he murmured, leaning in to give Face's shoulder a little shake.

Suddenly, Face's eyes opened and Murdock found himself noticing for the first time, what an incredible shade of blue they were, just like the summer sky back home, so blue you could lose yourself in them... he jerked away abruptly, as Face did the same, and from being so close they were sharing the same air, there was soon three metres of space in between them.

Murdock cleared his throat and wiped a hand over his face as Face awkwardly adjusted his shirt, pulling it straight where he'd twisted it in his sleep. "Hey, guess what?" Murdock cleared his throat again, "We've got one of the fancy officer's rooms for the night! Real beds and double guess what?" Face frowned and shook his head, "Real showers!"

The awkwardness passed soon enough, and while Face was never what Murdock would describe as 'chatty' he did actually take part in conversation from time to time and with that, Murdock was happy for now. They ate a reasonable meal in the Officer's Mess and Murdock suggested staying on for a few beers, but at Face's reaction, his nervous stare flicking around the rapidly filling room, Murdock decided on another plan of action, bought a bottle of bourbon and headed back to their room.

"So, I've got a good idea!" he said as he and Face sat opposite each other on their soft and comfy beds, "why don't we play 'Spin the Bottle'?"

"Because," Face told him logically, "there's not enough of us, and the only bottle we have we are drinking out of."

Murdock's face fell. "Oh," he said sadly, "yeah, that's true," he looked around for inspiration and his eyes landed back on Face's. "So, what shall we do then?"

"How about," Face told him, pausing to take a swig from the bottle, "you tell me all about H.M. Murdock."

* * *

><p>If there was one thing that Murdock was good at it was talking about himself, and if there was one thing that Face was good at it was manipulating the conversation onto to safe topics and well away from himself. So it was past midnight and they were sat next to each other on Face's bed, pressed up close, only a third of the bottle remaining and Murdock had shared his entire life story from birth to the week before Face turned up.<p>

Silence fell again as Murdock began to wonder what they were going to do next, he wasn't ready for sleep just yet, but then Face's quiet voice broke into his thoughts. "So," he said carefully, "losing all those guys like that, had to be hard, right?"

Murdock stared at the carpet; hard didn't even start to cover it. "Yeah," he whispered, "and I know it's not my fault, you know? Inside I know it, but believing it," he shook his head, "well that's a whole new ball game."

"But you carry on," Face told him, the wonder clear in his voice, "you're still here, doing your job every day. That shows strength."

Murdock let out a bitter laugh. "Strength?" he said, reaching into his pocket, "I'll show you my strength shall I?" and he pulled out a little bottle of pills, passing them over to Face.

"Meprobamate?" Face read, "Murdock, are you supposed to be flying if you're taking these?"

"No," Murdock bit out snatching them back, "I'm not even supposed to be here." The two men looked at each other, "but really Face, what am I meant to do back home? This here is my life, there's nothing else I can do!"

Face reached out and in an unprecedented move of empathy, placed his hand on Murdock's knee.

"You won't tell will you?" Murdock asked, the terror clear in his voice.

Face turned and smiled at him, the first real smile that Murdock had ever seen and he was astounded at the way it lit up the kid's whole face. "Of course not, Murdock. We're buddies right? And buddies don't tell."

Murdock could have cried, or kissed him, or both, but ended up just flopping against the wall and taking the proffered bottle, necking three long gulps down as Face moved his hand and adjusted his position awkwardly.

"So," Murdock said, looking at Face sideways and fearing that the LT was going to suddenly disappear on him. "You've successfully dodged any attention tonight, muchacho, how about you tell me all about Templeton Peck?"

Face shrugged. "Nothing much to tell," he said, taking the bottle back and swigging from its neck.

"I don't believe that," Murdock told him, "how come you never get any mail for starters?" Murdock could have kicked himself at the way that question came out of his mouth. He hadn't planned it, would never have planned it, but it snuck out between his lips like a stupid sneaky snake. He turned to Face, "God, I'm sorry, I'm real sorry, bud, I don't know where that came from."

"It's okay," Face told him, offering up a sad smile, "and there's a really simple answer to that question. I don't get any mail 'cause there isn't a single person alive who cares enough about me to write," he shrugged at Murdock's horrified expression. "See? Simple."

For a second neither of them moved, just sat, staring right into the other's soul but then Face, his cheeks flushed red, heaved himself up off his bed and stretched. "I'm going to the bathroom and then we need to get some sleep Murdock. Don't forget you are flying back in just less than nine hours."

Murdock sat in silence and watched as Face walked into the en-suite, equally pleased and horrified at the way the evening had gone.


	7. Chapter 7

If Murdock had expected their evening of sharing would drastically change either Face or their relationship, then he was sorely mistaken. The next morning they had over slept and needed to literally run back to the base to make sure Murdock kept his slot. As soon as they were in the sky again, Face just turned his back to Murdock and went to sleep, or at least pretended to, not stirring until they came in to land at Kontum.

He hung around, however, at the edge of the hanger as the plane was unloaded and Murdock sorted all his paper work, and while the pilot noticed that he still wasn't going out of his way to speak to people, at least he was being civil to anyone who spoke to him. Well, he conceded, that was a start.

As soon as all the official business was complete, they walked back to the hooch together, and Face was more than relieved to find it empty. Within minutes, they had flopped onto their respective bunks and fallen asleep, desperate to sleep off the effects of the bourbon.

* * *

><p>After that day, life kind of fell into a routine. Face never said anything to BA, but the big guy eased off him slightly, contenting himself with insults and jibes rather than anything of a more practical nature. Face meanwhile, didn't seem to notice, he just kept up his emotionless reactions.<p>

Face went out with the team on missions, and was never anything less than exactly what Hannibal wanted him to be; whatever role the commander wanted from him, Face performed it perfectly, so Hannibal was happy. In his down time, Face continued to fly with Murdock whenever his schedule and physical space on the aircraft allowed it, but there were no more over night stops, no more heart to hearts; Face still sat on his own in the mess, and still hadn't gone out for a drink with the guys.

Murdock kind of liked the way things were. He kept on thinking back to that night in Da Nang when Face had said they were buddies, and kept on waiting for the lieutenant to start acting like one. He wasn't worried, knew it would come eventually, but in Viet Nam, eventually was often just too damn late. He began to wonder what it was he was doing to put Face off, what was making him hold back from that last step into true friendship, and he wondered if it had anything to do with the drugs...

* * *

><p>A month after Da Nang, Murdock had the same thought as he sorted through his kit in the hooch. Yanking out a clean t-shirt, an empty pill bottle was catapulted across the room and rolled innocently around on the floor. In a second Murdock was on, grabbing it and shoving it into the depths of a pocket before furtively checking around to see if anyone had noticed. Ray and BA were still happily oblivious, caught up in their own pursuits, but as he turned he saw Face watching him, expression unreadable as usual, but Murdock was sure there was disappointment in those bright blue eyes.<p>

In a second the moment was gone, Face had glanced over at BA who had grabbed a can of deodorant off Face's bed and was busy laughing over the 'pretty boy perfume', and Murdock had already decided that he wasn't going to take any more of his pills.

* * *

><p>Within two days Murdock was already starting to question his decision. Things were starting to feel a little on the weird side again, he kept seeing things out of the corner of his eye and had the strangest feeling that someone or something was following him. He was sorely tempted to start on the tablets again, but then remembered Face; he was sure he could remember Face telling him they could be best friends as long as Murdock stayed off the drugs, so as long as Face thought he could do it, then he certainly would.<p>

He was in a Huey, starting the engines up, Face, coming along for the ride on this latest extraction, sat next to him, when he felt a hesitant hand on his arm. He looked up.

"Murdock," there was worry clear in Face's expression and Murdock felt a thrill of shame, maybe his friend thought he was back on the Meprobamate again... "You okay there?"

Plastering on a fake smile, Murdock turned back to his controls, "Course I am man!" he reassured Face, "Let's go fish us some Marines!"

* * *

><p>The extraction went well, and soon they were headed home, the nine men in the back piled on the floor sleeping or maybe just dozing; and that's when Murdock saw the first pterosaur.<p>

He wasn't sure what it was at first, just a flash in the corner of his eye, much like the flashes he'd been having over the past few days. Then another but this time he thought he saw a flash of a long thin tail and frowned, turning to Face to see if he'd seen anything. Face was staring out of the window, one knee curled up to his chest, but his expression was relaxed, bored even, no sign that he'd spotted any flying lizards at all and so Murdock tried to shrug it off.

Over the next ten minutes, however, more and more of the pterosaurs started arriving, swooping down towards the cockpit and then flying away again, always waiting until Face wasn't looking it seemed and Murdock was starting to get really worried, scared that they might smash into the cockpit or get tangled in the rotors or something, they were really huge.

He tried going higher, away from their nests, putting as much distance between them and the canopy as possible, but it didn't work, there were even more of them up here and he needed to swerve to keep out of their way. Beside him he felt Face sit up straighter, but he didn't have time to look, was too busy keeping out of the way of the dinosaurs.

"Murdock?" he heard the voice in his ears, but couldn't concentrate on it now, he was too busy trying to save the chopper. Going up high hadn't helped so he tried another approach and dropped down a bit, closer to the canopy realising that they were so close to base and if he didn't lose these scaly bastards soon they would follow him back, and then there would be trouble.

"Murdock?" Face's voice was louder now and Murdock could see the blond head leaning forward, looking at him, trying to look into his face.

"It's okay," Murdock reassured him, "I'll lose them, buddy, trust me and I'll keep us safe."

"Them?" Face's eyes flicked outside at the empty horizon and then back to Murdock, taking in his pallid complexion, the sweat standing out on his upper lip and Murdock heard him sigh. "You had your tablets today, buddy?" Face asked quietly but clearly through the comms link.

Murdock flashed him a smile; "Nope!" he declared proudly, "I'm off them, just like you told me to!"

Face frowned, "I told you? Murdock – I never told you to stop taking them."

For a second Murdock was confused, "No? Oh. Well that's weird. Woah!" Suddenly he swung the chopper to one side forcing Face to grab wildly at his seat and alerting some of the marines in the back that there might be a problem. "You see that big one, Facey? Man, he looked mean..."

Face looked despairing out of the window and then back at Murdock, "Big what?" he asked, trepidation clear in his voice.

"Dinosaur!" Murdock shouted at him, frustrated that Face wasn't _looking_ but then stopping as an idea hit him. He dropped the nose of the chopper still lower.

"Murdock," Face shouted, "what are you doing?"

"Only thing I can do," Murdock's face was a mask of concentration. "I'm gonna ditch us in the jungle, where the bastards can't follow us!"

For a second Face sat in a stunned looking silence, but then he was back, leaning right into Murdock. "Murdock, buddy, listen to me here." Murdock looked around in confusion, he'd never heard so much emotion in Face's voice, was that... fear? "There's no dinosaurs, okay? None, we're safe, they are just all in your head, buddy, because you didn't take your pills. Now let's you and me just forget about the dinosaurs, we're real close to base, let's just fly nice a steady and let these Marines get off in one piece, yeah?"

For a minute Murdock considered it, but then a huge pterosaur swooped right across the nose of the chopper, missing them by inches and Murdock made his decision. "Sorry, Faceman, no can do. Hold onto your hats we're goin' down!"

And that's when Face had made a grab for the controls, recognising enough from watching Murdock over the last few weeks to know what he had to do to keep the chopper up.

"Hey!" shouts started coming from the back of the Huey as Face and Murdock wrestled for the controls and suddenly the chopper started to buck and jump.

"Get off, Face!" Murdock yelled, trying to shove the lieutenant away with an elbow to the face, but even with the blood coming from his nose, Face held on.

"What the fuck are you doing?" One of the Marines was on his feet now, heading to the cockpit and Face looked up at the shout. Murdock took full advantage of the lieutenant's distraction and yanked hard on the joystick, sending the chopper crashing through the top most branches of the canopy.

"Fuck!" Face yelled in his head set, "Pull up, Murdock, for God's sake pull up!"

Murdock registered the real fear in Face's voice and pulled the 'copter sharply upwards, too late it seemed, to avoid the rotors tangling in the tops of the trees. Face switched the channel on the radio and started relaying a Mayday message, garbling out the coordinates he was reading from the dials in front of him while Murdock fought to keep them from the jungle. Out of nowhere, a paddy field loomed and the pilot aimed for that, steering the stricken Huey over the last few meters of rain forest, then letting it stutter and stall as it twisted on it's side, the sound of shattering and groaning metal competing with the torrents of water kicked up by the rotors as it pitched into the paddy, hitting the ground with a bone breaking crash as Murdock struggled to shut everything down.

"Out! Out! Everyone out!" he yelled and he watched out of the corner of his eye as Face struggled out of his harness, scrambling into the back and helping to heave the shocked and wounded marines from the back of the Huey.

"Heads up!" he heard Face yelling, "Charlie musta heard that landing, we could have hostiles here at any minute!"

At last the Huey quietened and Murdock was left alone, sitting in water up to his waist and staring blankly ahead. What had he done? What the fuck had he done? He reached out a shaking hand and stroked the controls of the chopper. "I'm sorry," he whispered, his voice choked with emotion, "I'm so sorry, girl, I didn't mean to hurt you..."

"Murdock!" sounds of splashing and a panicked voice brought his attention back to the paddy field and he could see Face, expression tense, eyes darting from left to right, gun held ready, charging back through the rice to the chopper. He closed his eyes. Face had never told him to stop taking the tablets, of course he wouldn't, Face knew he needed them, knew he was crazy. _That's_ why he didn't want to be his friend. He closed his eyes.

"Murdock! Oh, God," the fear in Face's voice was clear and Murdock cringed, was he afraid of him? The loony who just tried to kill them all?

"Are you alright?" Hands were on him, unfastening his harness, pulling him from his seat, tugging him towards the only door not submerged in water. "Quick, come on, climb out. Charlie could be here any second, come on buddy!"

Buddy? Murdock let Face pull and tug him from the wreck, that word playing over and over in his head. Buddy? So Face didn't hate him?

Feeling the sting in his knee as he ran, Murdock clung to Face, staring transfixed at the blood in his hair as it ran slowly down his neck and in a moment they were in the jungle, wide eyed Marines all around them, glaring at Murdock with undisguised hostility. Face pulled them to one side and tugged Murdock down next to him, shoving him in the gap under a bush and training his gun around them before spinning on his heel and grabbing Murdock's face, forcing the pilot to look at him.

"I'm sorry, Face, I'm sorry, I thought-"

"Shh!" Face hissed, looking back over his shoulder. "I know you didn't mean it, I know, but we have to do this right from now on, okay? You got that? Or they will ship you out. Section 8 and you'll be back home before you know it."

Horror gripped Murdock's chest. "I don't want to go home..."

"I know! So listen carefully to me now. Tell _no one_ about your tablets, right? _No one_ not even Hannibal." Murdock nodded blankly. "When people ask what happed just tell them you can't remember. Don't mention the dinosaurs at all. Got that?"

Again Murdock nodded. "But, Face," he knew his voice sounded thin in the quiet. "No one's gonna believe me."

Face's expression was back to being blank, but Murdock could see the fierceness in his eyes. "Don't worry, buddy, let me deal with that. I'll give them something to believe."

Murdock shook his head, "I can't do that!" he whispered, his eyes wide in the gloom of the trees, "I can't let you get involved for me."

Suddenly Face reached out and grabbed him, two hands tight on Murdock's biceps and Murdock looked up into his face, paling at the intensity he saw there, the barely contained panic. "No," Face hissed at him, desperate to make him understand. "You can't get shipped out, you just can't. What would I do if you left me here alone? You're the only friend I have, the only one who sees me as anything other than a joke, what the fuck would I do here without you?"

Face's desperate little speech made Murdock equal parts warm and cold. Warm to hear him talk about their friendship like that, like it was actually important, and cold because he obviously didn't see his own potential. "Face," he really needed the lieutenant to understand him here, "no one thinks you're a joke. People want to be your friend, they do, you just have to let them, stop pushing them all away, stop giving them reasons to push you away! And that's why we are not doing this."

It was almost as if Face hadn't heard, he lifted his hands to the sides of Murdock's head, holding him still while he looked right into his eyes, his own rapidly filling with tears. "You can't go," he repeated. "You can't leave me here," a tear over ran from his eye and trickled through the blood on the side of his face. Murdock watched, entranced, as it came out pink on his jaw line. "I've only just decided that life is worth living, who's gonna help me get through if you aren't here?"

Murdock was speechless. He stared into Face's desperate eyes and felt his own throat closing up. As he watched, another tear, then another fell silently from Face's eyes and Murdock felt his heart breaking. He was worried, knew he'd screwed up big style and really needed to come clean, but the last thing he wanted to do was get shipped out, the last thing he wanted to do was leave Face alone. Staring at that anguished, tear stained face, he nodded once just as the sound of their rescuer chopper filled the air. He could do this – for Face.

Face seemed to almost melt with relief and leaned Murdock forward, dropping a fierce kiss to his forehead before he wiped away his tears and went to welcome the rescue party.


	8. Chapter 8

All that was two days ago, and now, standing outside Hannibal's quarters, Murdock unfolded Face's note with shaking hands and read the hastily scrawled words.

_'Murdock, buddy, remember what I said. Not a word, not a damn word to anyone. Let me handle this. I know what I am doing; I know what the consequences will be. Let me do it, I can't survive out here without you. Face'_

Murdock sighed and ran his hand over his face, the note crumpled up in his fingers. He slowly turned towards Hannibal's quarters and froze as he saw his CO leaning nonchalantly against the door jam, cigar in his mouth. Murdock knew he must look as guilty as all hell standing here staring and belatedly tried to hide Face's letter behind his back. Hannibal frowned. "Something you want to talk to me about, Captain?"

Bowing his head, Murdock slowly walked through the open door.

* * *

><p>Hannibal sighed and massaged his temples as he mulled over Murdock's story and all its implications for his team.<p>

"Murdock," his voice was quiet, tired. "You promised me you would keep taking the tablets didn't you? Just 'til we checked back with the doc. Why did you stop?"

Murdock shifted uncomfortably, "I dunno," he mumbled, "I thought maybe Face wasn't my friend 'cause I was takin' them." He cringed at how dumb that sounded even to his own ears.

Hannibal raised an eyebrow at him, "Face told you that?"

"No!" Murdock was quick to refute, "I just..." he shrugged, "I just kept tryin' to be his friend an' he wouldn't let me an' I couldn't think why an' –" he stopped suddenly, aware he was letting his mouth run away with him.

Hannibal sighed. "The lieutenant's problem isn't with you, Murdock, it's with himself. You back on the tablets?" Murdock nodded. "Good, and you _don't stop_ taking them without discussing it with me first, do you understand, Captain?"

Murdock stared at the floor. "Yes, sir."

"And now we just have to work out what the hell to do about Face. Did you know he could face a court martial if they believe his story?" The appalled look on Murdock's face answered that question for him, but Hannibal just smiled around his cigar. "Don't worry about it though Captain, I have just the plan..."

* * *

><p>Hannibal didn't have to try too hard to take on the role of incredibly pissed off CO. He couldn't believe that Face had tried to sort Murdock's mess out on his own like this, couldn't believe that the kid didn't trust him enough to come to him for help... Hannibal chewed frustratedly on his unlit cigar, what he'd said to Murdock was true, kid's problems with people were his own, no one else's, but, Hannibal now realised, the team had only added to them, no one apart from Murdock had ever given Face reason to trust them. Hannibal frowned, things were gonna change around here pretty sharply, he'd already given BA the stern talk he should have done weeks ago, and now it was time show the kid why trusting Hannibal Smith was a damn fine idea.<p>

The cell door swung open and Hannibal saw Face blink at the sudden light from where he was sat on the floor in the corner of the cell. Filing in after Gen. Rosen, Hannibal let his quick eyes roam all over the boy, noting the dried blood in his hair and the way he winced as he struggled up to attention and had to remind himself the kid had been in a chopper crash the day before last, probably hadn't been to medical since then either. He watched as Face's blank expression ran over Rosen and then flick to him, and Hannibal used that split second to offer the kid a wink, pleased to see that Face was too savvy to let on that he'd seen it.

"Lt. Peck," Rosen said in his deep booming voice, "you are a very lucky man indeed."

Face kept his eyes front and centre but Hannibal could tell he wasn't feeling very lucky at all right then, as much as his expression was still carefully blank, he could see the tension in his jaw and the tightness to his eyes.

"Before your explanation for the destroying of the Huey can be verified, we need to completely disregard mechanical error as the cause." Face's expression didn't alter, but he flicked the briefest glance towards Hannibal who was standing just behind Rosen, grinning broadly. "And since the Huey was destroyed in an enemy attack before it could be examined, that is now totally impossible." Unseen, Hannibal shifted guiltily.

"I have also spoke to Captain Murdock," at this Hannibal saw the colour drain from Face's complexion and his eyes jump to the General before returning to stare at the wall, "and the report he gives is conducive with mechanical failure, as are the reports of the Marines on board, none of whom can remember hearing an argument between you and Captain Murdock."

Face didn't move, didn't twitch, just kept on staring straight ahead like a good soldier.

"I have no idea if you have lied," the General continued, "and if you have, _why_ you would do that, but Colonel Smith here assures me that he will investigate the incident and have a full report on my desk within forty eight hours. But suffice it to say," the General took a step in and Hannibal saw Face flinch slightly, "I will not have liars and cheats on my base. I will not stand for it at all, is that clear, soldier?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" Face snapped out, perfectly delivered, perfectly to attention, and Hannibal was proud of him.

"Right," Rosen stepped back and Hannibal saw Face relax minutely, "you are signed into the control of Colonel Smith, Peck. Don't betray the faith he has shown in you!" and without waiting for an answer, Rosen turned and strode away, nodding at Hannibal as he went.

For a minute, Hannibal let Face stew, still standing to attention staring at the wall as Hannibal considered him in silence. Finally he stepped forward. "So," he said, his voice low enough so no one outside could hear him. "Hell of a stunt you tried to pull there, kid."

Face frowned, his features morphing into a perfect example of 'confused', "Sir?" but Hannibal wasn't fooled.

"Don't try to bullshit me," he growled. "I've spoken to Murdock," he saw Face open his mouth and continued with, "and I've read your note." That shut Face up before he'd even had the chance to spew out another lie. Hannibal sighed, "Kid, why didn't you come to me with this?"

Hannibal watched and saw the exact second that Face just gave in, his shoulders sagged and his head drooped and the sight was like a punch to Hannibal's chest. He let out a long breath and his hand reached up to grip Face's shoulder. "At ease," he muttered and Face stepped out of attention, but there wasn't much 'ease' in his posture just yet.

Hannibal squeezed his shoulder, "Not had the best of starts here have we, kid?"

Face looked up, eyes hooded. "No, sir."

"Time for a new beginning?" Face looked far from convinced and Hannibal chuckled lightly, "Come on, kid, I gave you a chance and I like what I've seen so far. I think you are just what this unit needed to make us the best of the best."

Obviously surprised, Face blinked at him. "What's up, LT? Convinced yourself I was gonna run you down? That type of thing happen a lot to you does it?"

Face flushed, "Doesn't hurt to be careful, sir," he responded.

"No," Hannibal cocked his head to one side, "doesn't hurt to let people under your skin every once in a while either." Face had no answer for that. "So..." Hannibal continued, "you still ear marking yourself for Harper's crew then?"

"No, sir," Face mumbled, eyes on the floor.

"Good!" Hannibal's hand was still on Face's shoulder and he squeezed again, "I know you think you were good enough for him, but in my opinion, you're not." Face looked up, that irritatingly blank expression back. "You're _too_ good, kiddo," Hannibal smiled at him, "Far too good to be shipped home in a body bag..."

Silence fell once more and it became clear to Hannibal that he wasn't going to get anything else out of Face right now, so he gave his shoulder a final squeeze and let go. "Alright, Face, I think we'll have a proper debrief at 0800 tomorrow in my office, right?"

Face nodded, "Yes, sir."

"For now, get yourself back to the hooch and get a good night's sleep – you look like shit kid." Face's lips twitched up in the barest hint of a smile and the sight warmed Hannibal's heart, maybe there was a way in with this one after all, he'd have to get tips from Murdock. "I need to finish up some paperwork here, but I've lined up a ride home for you, just outside."

Face nodded, "Thank you sir," Face mumbled, "for believing in me."

Hannibal clapped him on the back as he moved off. "Always, kid. And now maybe you could return the favour."


	9. Final Chapter

Face wandered out into the last rays of sun and immediately saw the jeep parked in the dust at the side of the road; he turned and walked over, grinding to a halt as BA rose from the driver's seat. For a second they locked eyes and then Face turned away, obviously deciding the walk would be better than a ride with BA.

"Hey," BA's voice stopped him in his tracks, "wait man, I wanna talk to you."

Face turned on the spot, clearly reluctant but expression as blank as always. "Well, that's a shame 'cause I'm really not in the mood to talk to you Baracus."

BA actually looked disappointed at this and cleared his throat. "Somethin' I need to say to you, LT," he replied, voice low.

Face watched him for a moment, "Yeah?"

"Yeah," BA repeated, "but in the jeep, right?"

They walked to the jeep and both slid in. BA seemed to be taking a moment to get himself together, rubbing his hands up and down his fatigues before finally turning to Face. "Hannibal said what you were gonna do, you know, for the crazy man." Face held his stare as BA shook his head slowly, "You'd do that? You'd get yourself kicked out for him?"

Face shrugged, "He deserves better than that," he said eventually.

"And you don't?" BA countered.

Face slipped back into silence and shifted his gaze to look out of the windshield as BA continued to watch him. "Look, man," he said eventually, "I'm sorry you didn't think you could come to us with this, sorry, you had to try and sort it out on your own." Face nodded and BA took a deep breath, "An' I'm sorry I been such a pain in the ass these last months. Won't happen again."

Finally Face looked back, his eyes meeting BA's steadily. "Thanks, BA," he answered quietly and held out his hand. BA grinned, a huge smile that transformed his entire countenance and grabbed Face's hand with both of his, shaking enthusiastically.

In minutes they were back at the hooch, and during the drive BA had obviously been making an effort to chat, and Face had obviously been making the effort to respond. As soon as they got back, Face got out and BA leaned over to talk to him. "I need to take this jeep back; I'll see you later, right?"

"Sure," Face replied, smile twitching at his lips and BA drove off in a cloud of dust.

He walked up to the door of the hooch and pushed it open, stepping inside and was almost knocked off his feet by the very enthusiastic pilot who launched himself from his cot and clattered into Face shoving him back into the canvas wall. "Oh, god, Face!" Murdock almost choked him with his enthusiasm, "What did you do? What did you do, you _idiot_ you could have got yourself chucked out!"

Face laughed, relief at his miraculous escape finally seeping through, coupled with the ease he always felt at being in Murdock's company. "I didn't though, right, buddy? We both made it okay, thanks to the boss."

Murdock beamed at him, "Yeah, thanks to the boss!"

For a minute they just stood and smiled stupidly at each other, then Murdock's expression suddenly went serious and he stepped back a little so he could look right into Face's eyes. "In the jungle, you know, after we... landed... that Huey," Face smiled Murdock's choice of vocab. "Well, you said," Murdock cleared his throat awkwardly, "You said..." he tailed off, face flushed.

"I said we were friends, yeah? You were my only friend. And I meant it, buddy. We are. You are." they stared at each other again as Murdock blinked away the tears from his eyes, the he grabbed Face's head and kissed him hard on his forehead before pushing him away with the broadest smile that Face had ever seen on another person ever before.

"Oh, Facey!" he said, happiness spilling over into his every word, "We are gonna have such fun!" Face laughed, "This base aint gonna know what hit it!"

Murdock's enthusiasm was catching and Face found himself laughing as he agreed – and wondering if the whole of the US Army was ready for them.


End file.
